


危险想法

by VIVICO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVICO/pseuds/VIVICO





	危险想法

“啊……操，你。”Eddie喘得说不出完整的话。

Venom对于让他爽得发疯这件事该死地擅长，这位外星物种不存在形状的问题，他可以随意变成任何样子，像只贪得无厌的小狗，第一次发现探索寄主的身体有多有趣后就一发不可收拾。

Eddie刚刚已经强调了三遍真的不来了，Venom乖乖地退出了黑色的触手，不过一会又伸进去了舌头——这是为什么他们现在又陷入了拆房子一般狼藉的性爱。

Eddie正躺在他的餐桌上被Venom四通八达地绑住，整个人都是软的，无奈地问：“嗯……你到底有什么乐趣？”

Venom照理来说没有“性器官”这个概念，但他现在就像个贪得无厌的青春期小男孩，折腾他这个承受力不高的大叔。

“你叫得好听。”

Venom继续骚扰那个每次碰到Eddie都会颤抖着骂他的地方，不管什么事都是这样，Eddie会说教一大通，然后还是任由他得寸进尺。Venom又补充，

“听你叫我就开心。就像……啊……快点，别停，操我……”

Venom的声音在脑子里通着电流炸开，Eddie鸡皮疙瘩瞬间起了一身，低沉舒缓的喘息让他直接骂了出来，仿佛脑子都被气流平了沟壑。这只寄生虫也太他妈会撩了，都是哪里学来的？

他是从哪里学来的这件事——Eddie应该自我反省。他们几个月前结束了那场拯救世界，千钧一发的战斗，没隔几天在浴室爆发了一场更激烈的战争。

Venom说：“我知道任何事。”  
Venom说：“我们之间没有秘密。”  
Venom说：“所以你为什么在想我？”

Eddie放弃挣扎一般揉了一顿自己的头发：“操你的，闭嘴。”

喷头的水并没有停止，水珠们从头发一路奔腾，流到小腹的黑色草丛中兴致盎然的性器。

Eddie不想承认却不得不承认，他因为Venom硬了，甚至因为他在自己脑子里的声音硬得发疼。这太变态了。

Venom好奇的脑袋从他肩膀上伸出来，延伸到他两腿之间，左右端详了会那个挺立的玩意儿。

这画面可真够诡异的。Eddie正不知不觉地因为这威胁感而举起了手的时候这么想，觉得自己跟这外星生物还能解释：“对了哥们儿，你有女朋友吗？”

Venom眨了眨眼睛视线在他的脸上和屌上转了一个来回，没有回答他的意思，张开嘴露出了两排足够尖厉的牙。Eddie迅速伸手挡住:“不！Venom！这个不能吃。”

Venom缠绕了他的手，冰冰凉凉的固液状物摸到了他的性器。

这接下来发展成了一场奇妙的“自慰”。

操。

这实在太变态了。

距离那时已经过去了两个月有余，Eddie竟然可以说是，差不多，习惯了这种“变态”。而且实话实说这他妈该死的爽。

Venom听Eddie叫觉得开心，其实只说了一部分原因。他能听见Eddie的思想，翻来覆去的重复着空白，他是共生体，连带着他也体会到了性的快乐。

Eddie的肌肉好摸，他们层次分明，不夸张也不过分瘦削，嘴唇可爱，整个人都可爱。Venom见过了好多人类，他还是喜欢自己愚蠢的宿主，所以他就这么说了，黑色的触手缠过了他的腰：“哦我喜欢你。”

Venom不依不饶，“你应该说我也喜欢你。”

Eddie很少说这个，稀少几次是神志不清，还有敷衍玩笑。所以这次他神志清醒并且没心情开玩笑瘫在沙发上没好气地回了一句：

“滚。”

得了便宜还卖乖。Eddie对把自己缩成一团趴在扶手上卖萌的Venom没有话说了。

Venom接着说：“你可以现在这样，我们去吃……打坏人。”

“我遮着你，在里面……”Venom留下一长段让他自己瞎想的空白。

“我拯救世界，”他没有说我们，Eddie想，Venom伸出舌头舔过Eddie的手臂。

“你在里面求我，操你。”


End file.
